hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Remmerdale Character List
The official character list for the ongoing soap, Remmerdale. Ivy Alex Tarko starred as Ivy. Ivy was born in 1980. She joined the show in 2006, and left in 2009 after getting murdered by Kayla. Kayla Lucinda Sanatola starred as Kayla. Kayla was born in 1987. She joined the show in 2001. Her most succesful storyline was in 2009 when Ivy was found dead, it turned out to be Kayla, who had murdered Ivy. It was unknown what her reason was. Jennifer Erica Bilton stars as Jennifer. Jennifer was born in 1992. She joined the cast in 2011, her main storyline was when she started having drinking problems. Cassie Amanda Simmons starred as Cassie. She joined the show at 17 years old in 2004. She was involved in various storylines. She marries Timothy at 20 years old in a dramatic 2007 storyline, trying to hide the fact that her true love is her friend Flo. As Timmy and her leave the wedding ceremony, she notices Flo standing in the crowd shaking her head. She apologises to Timmy and is about to leave him but her sister, who knows about Flo and Cassie, growls at her quitely to warn her. Cassie says nothing. She then finds out that Flo is planning to leave Remmerdale. She is devasted and follows her to the airport, but she is gone. She continues her life with Timothy but eventually finds out that he is having an affair with her sister, Caitlin. She is shocked and tells Timothy that she has always loved Flo. She then tries to contact Flo, eventually leaving her a message on her phone. Cassie divorced Timothy and continues live, now suffering from depression. She refuses to be in any relationships with anyone. In early 2009 she is on her way to work when she sees Flo coming towards her. Flo tells her that she had been on her way home but the car she was in had crashed and she was unable to walk for over a year. Cassie apologises to Flo and giggles happily, which Flo says is what she loves about Cassie, that and the way she types a lot of smilie faces and crying faces when she texts her. They book plane tickets and leave for Australia the same day. Flo Ashley Mirren starred as Flo. Flo joins the show in 2003 with her single father. She soon begins a friendship with Cassie. At 20 years old she tells Cassie that she loves her, but Cassie goes on to marry Timothy, after her sister Caitlin growls at her. After this, Flo leaves, and despite Cassie trying to follow her she is too late. Flo is seen crying on the plane as she leaves, the scene made worse when she finds that she has no tissues and really needs them. She returns in 2009 and explains to Cassie that she had been in an accident and couldn't walk for a year. Cassie giggles happily and they leave for Australia together. Mikey Simon Stacca stars as Mikey. He is seen at school and becomes friends with other children at the school. Nothing is known about his family, he is used as a friend character of Marvin. George Jerry Katon stars as George. He is the father of Flo and Marvin. Marvin Henry Halsahd stars as Marvin. He is the son of George and brother of Flo, who has since left the show. He is friends with Mikey, they call themselves the M&M Team. Joey Sid Sedrick starred as Joey. Joey joined the show in 2006. He becomes friends with Timothy. He is killed in 2008 by Moorta, when Moorta finds out that his girlfriend was cheating with Joey. Moorta Wayta Saysto starred as Moota. He joined the show in 2005 and began dating Sarah Anne. When Sarah Anne cheats on him, with Joey, Moorta finds Joey and kills him. He leaves in 2008, being arrested, after also being assaulted by Sarah Anne. Sarah Anne Florence Adams starred as Sarah Anne. She joined the show in 2004 and soon began dating criminal Moorta. When Moorta neglected her she began cheating on him with Joey. In 2008, Moorta kills Joey, when he finds out about their relationship. Sarah Anne finds Joey and attacks Moorta for what he has done, telling the police, which gets Moorta arrested. She leaves the show in 2009 but may return in 2013. Audrey Nicole Johnston starred as Audrey. She joned the show in 2000, with her 4 year old son, Alex. They were in the show for 2006. She had a relationship with George at one point but decided that it wasn't working out. Alex was bullied in primary school which was one of Audreys most well known storylines. Alex Adam Johnston starred as Alex. He was 4 years old at the time and joined the show with his real life mother. He was bullied at primary school, and eventually left the show in 2006. Joanne Miranda Kate Terra stars as Joanne. Joanne joins the show in 2006. She soon marries Zander and they have two sons, Bob (2007), and Jonathon (2009). She has a third child, Kayley, in 2012 and struggles to bond with her. She believes that Kayley may be a demon and the storyline lasts 8 months. She later realises that she isn't and bonds with her. Zander Zaylala Ooi stars as Zander. He is married to Joanne and has three children with her. His most major storyline is helping Joanne realise that their daughter, Kayley, is not a demon. Kayley Kayley is the child or Zander and Joanne. She is born in January 2012. The character is played by various babies so is currently not in the credits. When born, her mother thinks that she has an ugly face, and soon believes that she is a demon. She refuses to bond with her. At 8 months old, Joanne realises that she isn't a demon, and bonds with her. Bob Finn Justa stars as Bob. He is the son of Joanne and Zander and 2as born in 2007. Jonathon Milo Cratelay stars as Jonathon. He is the son of Zander and Joanne and was born in 2009.